


fuck tall people.

by starshinemoonshine



Series: fuck tall people [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Butt Plugs, Canon Compliant, Dominant Hoshiumi, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fucking, Gay Sex, Hirugami is a Brat, Light BDSM, M/M, Shameless Smut, Sharing Clothes, Teasing, Top Hoshiumi, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshinemoonshine/pseuds/starshinemoonshine
Summary: “Well, fuck you then,” Korai says angrily. He throws the towel at Sachiro.Sachiro’s lips curl into a smile as he catches the towel. “You won’t.”Korai stares at disbelief as Sachiro does exactly that. “I won’t what?”"Fuck me."...in which Hoshiumi fucks tall people... or Korai walks into the kitchen to find Sachiro wearing his Schweiden Adlers jersey like a croptop and punishes him for it by fucking him against a wall. also have you seen hoshiumi's stats. he fucks.
Relationships: Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai
Series: fuck tall people [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026286
Comments: 17
Kudos: 181





	fuck tall people.

Korai Hoshiumi’s day could not possibly get any worse, so he thinks. Tired from practice and coming home to his apartment with no running hot water, Korai at least hopes he’ll still be able to make the most of his day by getting some chores done. Rummaging through his laundry and reveling in the smell of clean clothes, Korai finds some comfort in his day when he realizes that one of his most important pieces of clothing has gone missing.

His Schweiden Adlers jersey.

Korai had multiples of this same outfit, but this jersey in particular was his favorite. Before he knew that the jerseys had particular cleaning instructions, he made the mistake of putting it through the wash. This mistake ended up being a good one as it shrunk to the perfect form-fitting size that Korai liked while his other jerseys were fairly loose on his frame.

Fearing that someone must have stolen his clothes from the wash, Korai makes his way to the kitchen to grab his keys and go back to the laundry room. As a member of the Schweiden Adlers, he was lucky to have a spacious apartment provided for him in the city. Living alone in Tokyo came with a host of its own problems to Korai, who usually found comfort in things that he knew.

Especially people he knew.

His captain’s younger brother, Sachiro Hirugami also studied in the city, living on campus with a roommate he didn’t like so much. So when he and Korai started dating, Sachiro became a permanent fixture in Korai’s apartment, living there rent-free at the cost of companionship. It was a convenient arrangement as Korai’s next door neighbor was none other than his brother. With Fukuro in the city, it meant his parents could stay up in Nagano and out of the picture.

However, Korai learned that living with your boyfriend came with another host of problems. Especially with someone like Sachiro who loved to rile him up as a sport, constantly stayed up late studying, hogged up most of the bed with his size, and ate most of his food. Oftentimes, Korai wondered how he ended up in bed with the enemy. Fighting tall people was what he did as a passion and for a living. Nothing gave him more thrill than besting a taller player in mid-air battle. All of Korai’s enemies were over 190 cm tall… and so was the boy he slept next to every night.

Sometimes, as Sachiro lay sleeping, sprawled out and taking up over half the bed Korai would think to himself.

_ Fuck tall people.  _

“Hey Sachiro,” Korai calls, walking into the kitchen with his eyes searching around his apartment. “Have you seen my keys? Or my jers-”

Korai’s voice falls as he looked up at the brown-haired boy standing in the kitchen. His mouth drops at the sight in front of him. Leaning casually against the counter without a care in the world, Sachiro is reading a book while crossing his legs, unbothered by Korai’s plight.

It’s not the sight of Sachiro alone that makes Korai act like this, but rather what he was wearing. “Your jersey?” Sachiro looks up from his book innocently.

Dressing in Korai’s missing jersey and a pair of short shorts that were hitched up to his waist, Sachiro talked as if nothing was out of the ordinary. On the taller boy, Korai’s jersey looks like a tight-fit, low-cut outfit, hanging above Sachiro’s belly button. As Korai gawks at him, Sachiro shoots a look of amusement. “Yeah, I’ve seen it,” Sachiro says sheepishly.

The sight of Sachiro’s smug expression causes Korai’s blood to boil. His eyes trace the contour of Sachiro’s body, moving up to his boyfriend’s annoyingly pretty face and light brown eyes. “Take it off right now,” Korai snaps as Sachiro continues to taunt him with his eyes. He directs his gaze away, knowing that if Sachiro catches him staring it would be more ammo to use against him. “Or I’ll rip it off you. Don’t test me, Sachiro.”

“Aren’t you eager today, Korai-kun?” Sachiro teases. “Don’t guys usually like it when their boyfriend steals their clothes? I mean, isn’t that what you told me when you lost my jacket?”

Like a switch going off, Korai realizes what this is all about. It dawns on him that Sachiro is doing this out of pure spite. “Oh, so you’re still hung up about that jacket,” Korai says, aggravated. “I told you I’ll buy you an even nicer one. Now please…”

“Uh-huh,” Sachiro says, flipping a page in his book disinterested. “My sister gave that to me, you know.”

Korai feels his eye twitch as he struggles to find the words to say, trying not to tear his gaze away from the curves of Sachiro’s torso. “You should cover up,” he says gruffly, pulling out a towel from the hamper. “What if the neighbors see you dressed like that!?”

People who didn’t know them better always mistook Sachiro as the more mature of the two, when in reality Korai, who was a year older was the one who found himself looking after Sachiro more.

“We’re on the fifth floor Korai-kun,” Sachiro says without missing a beat. “There are no neighbors looking in. But if you start yelling I’m sure they can hear us.”

“Well there’s a lot of tall people who live in this complex, and they love sticking their necks into things!” Korai already feels himself losing his temper. “I mean you should know. After all, they’re  _ your people. _ ”

“Wow Korai-kun,” Sachiro says, flipping the next page of his book a little louder than normal. “I didn’t know that Tall was a nation. Do tell me more.”

There was nothing Korai hated than losing to a taller person. Sachiro’s remarks left him with white-hot, unresolved anger as he seemed to have no intention to give Korai back his jersey or compromise with him in any way. Not to mention, Sachiro seemed to know the effect he was having on his boyfriend.

“Well, fuck you then,” Korai says angrily. He throws the towel at Sachiro. 

Sachiro’s lips curl into a smile as he catches the towel. “You won’t.”

The air between them goes still, like the calm before a storm. Korai can feel the vein in his forehead pulsing as Sachiro commits another transgression against him so casually. The disrespect. “Excuse me?” Korai says even louder as Sachiro is on the verge of laughter.

“I said you won’t,” Sachiro says with a smirk, leaning against the kitchen counter turning his attention back to his book. “I’ll go back to studying then.”

Korai stares at disbelief as Sachiro does exactly that. “I won’t  _ what _ ?” Korai yells louder. He feels a twinge of annoyance watching Sachiro flip the page nonchalantly. 

“Fuck me,” Sachiro responds without changing his tone or expression. “Anyways do you want your jersey back?”

“...”

“Come and get it, Korai-kun,” Sachiro says, turning around half way as he pretends to go back to reading.

“Hey Sachiro,” Korai says, noticing the way-too-short shorts his boyfriend was wearing. A look of distaste crosses his face. “I’ve never seen you in those shorts… where did you get them?”

“Oh these?” Sachiro muses. “You mean, you don’t recognize them?”

Korai glares at the shorts wondering what was supposed to be familiar about them. His keen memory usually served him well and since he started dating Sachiro he remembered every single outfit that his lover would wear. He knew that he would especially remember something that was  _ this  _ distracting to look at. 

“Korai-kun, you can’t even recognize your own boxers if a taller man is wearing them?” Sachiro teases, watching Korai’s mouth gape open even wider at the blatant disrespect. “Hope I didn’t stretch them out too much. You know. Like what you did to _my_ _jacket._ ”

Korai doesn’t even know what comes over him, but one moment he’s on one end of the kitchen to the other as he finds himself on top of Sachiro, grabbing at his clothes, at his hair, and taking on Sachiro’s challenge of getting his clothes back. He’s too angry to think as he pins Sachiro’s wrists down onto the kitchen floor and sits on top of him.

“Need a hand?” Sachiro says breathlessly, his face angled to the side as he wrestled Korai. His bangs are knocked over his eyes and for a moment, Korai thinks to himself that if he wasn’t so damn mad, he’d admire Sachiro’s face a bit more. His boyfriend’s large brown eyes were doe-like and innocent, but his lips were curved into a mischievous smile. 

_ Fuck you and your pretty face. _

As Korai can’t help staring at Sachiro in a compromising position, dressed in revealing clothes that were  _ his _ , he forgets what his goal was completely as he looks down at Sachiro with keen eyes. Korai usually hated taller guys and the thought of ever yielding to them filled him with disgust. But the thought of getting one of them to submit to him filled him with a hunger he had never felt before.

And Sachiro can feel Korai’s excitement as well, throbbing against his leg. “Korai-kun,” Sachiro says, breathing heavily. “Are you…”

“Hard?”

Feeling a mixture of anger over his sense of attraction completely betraying him and intense desire, Korai grabbed the front of his own jersey to look at Sachiro’s face. “This is what you wanted huh? You’re so bad at hiding your stupid ‘fuck me’ eyes. Yeah, I’ll fuck you alright,” Korai can’t hold back anymore.

Korai starts kissing him with a fervent intensity on the kitchen floor. It’s not the kind of kissing that Sachiro is used to from his boyfriend-- it’s aggressive, frantic, and hungry as he feels Korai’s tongue slip into his mouth. It feels way too good as the kisses get rougher with Korai panting in between. Sachiro feels like he’s running out of breath or going crazy as he feels Korai’s hands slide down the front of his pants. “H-hey,” Sachiro tries to brush off Korai’s hands to no avail. “Aren’t we moving too fast?”

“So what if we are?” Korai says with a cocky air of confidence. “You started this.”

Sachiro can barely think as he’s making out with Korai Hoshiumi on the kitchen floor, trying to suppress moans in between kisses as Korai has one hand on his exposed waist and another down the front of his pants. “Korai-kun,” Sachiro starts before Korai cuts him off.

“I’ll have to coax you out of that jersey huh?” Korai says, grabbing Sachiro by his hair, “I’m getting bored of just kissing now that you’ve gotten me started. But since you’ve been such a brat, I don’t want to give you what you want.”

Korai lets go of Sachiro for a bit, giving him some time to breathe. Korai wipes away some sweat forming at his brow from their aggressive makeout session, grabbing the sides of his shirt before pulling it over his head and revealing his extremely well-built muscular body. It was Sachiro’s turn to stare in awe at Korai’s near-perfect figure, his eyes tracing over Korai’s defined arms, abdominal muscles, and chest. Seeing how strong Korai was and the monster-like lust in his eyes filled Sachiro with a sense of helplessness for the first time. So this was the body of a full-fledged Olympic athlete. It was the first time that Sachiro realized Korai was no longer the boy that he loved growing up. He was a man.

Korai pulls down his grey sweatpants to reveal his throbbing erection as his hands hold onto Sachiro’s face again, seeing the expression he was looking for, “You’re mine, right? Even though you give me so much trouble,” Korai mutters under his breath. He doesn’t want to hear an answer. “Actually, don’t tell me. You hate lovey dovey things don’t you.”

The whole situation is a huge turn on for Korai in a way that nothing else had been before. Seeing his boyfriend wear his clothes, in a tight-fitting and revealing outfit, bending to his will, Korai enjoys his newfound power as he keeps thrusting his hard cock into Sachiro’s mouth. He can’t hold back some groans by biting down on his own lip as it feels so good. Watching his partner stifle his gag reflex, Sachiro’s mouth tightening for a brief second over his cock, Korai feels too good to the point it’s dangerous. 

“Wait stop,” Korai pulls Sachiro off his cock, gasping. “Not so much tongue, you’re going to make me c-”

He can’t finish his sentence as he fights his urge to cum in Sachiro’s mouth right then and there. 

“Don’t you usually want to come in first place?” Sachiro says coyly, sticking his tongue out in a way Korai hated admitting it was cute. He can still taste Korai and wants to go for a second round. “It’s cute when you’re trying not to moan.”

“I miss when you were quiet,” Korai says as he forces himself on top of Sachiro again, going in for more rough kisses, grabbing every inch of his boyfriend’s bare body. “Fuck Sachiro. I like seeing you in my clothes actually. It feels like all of you is mine. I think I get it now.”

“You get a little gross when you’re having fun,” Sachiro teases, much to Korai’s annoyance.

He hates that Sachiro knows what buttons to press. He always does. Maybe it has to do with being the youngest brother out of three, or just being overly knowledgeable about what makes people tick, but it feels like a challenge. “You’re really…” Korai starts, giving up on words and resorting to actions instead.

He’s much stronger than his boyfriend now. Back in high school, Sachiro used to be the one that could pick up Korai easily, but as Korai continued to develop his body and Sachiro spent his time studying in college, the tables had turned. He easily picks up Sachiro from the floor, propping him onto the kitchen counter with a sadistic smile in his face. “It’s your turn to moan for me,” Korai says with a glint in his eye.

Sachiro has to cover his mouth from letting out a yelp as Korai bites down on his thigh, hard. “Korai-kun,” he groans as Korai continues nibbling softly on his thighs, moving closer to his crotch. He hates admitting it but Korai is good with his mouth in a way that makes him forget all of the stupid things that came out of it moments before.

Korai is feral as he nuzzles the side of his head on Sachiro’s leg, kissing and biting his inner thighs as his boyfriend’s legs are spread open, propped against his broad shoulders. It’s only the beginning to what Korai has in store for him, as Sachiro lets a moan escape as Korai’s tongue grazes a line down his thigh and into forbidden territory. “You taste good,” Korai says softly, with a hungry gaze. “Your skin is so soft, it makes me feel bad marking it.”

“Does it hurt?” Korai asks as he slides a wet finger down the bitemarks on Sachiro’s thigh, noticing he drew blood.

“It’s a good pain,” Sachiro pants, noticing Korai’s hands and gaze linger on his legs. “Korai-kun, you really have a thing for thighs huh?”

Korai doesn’t say a word but the blush that crosses his face is enough. He wants to do more than just bite and suck, and Sachiro knows it. Korai turns Sachiro on his back, bending him over against the wall and spreads lube on his cock, hitching his boyfriend’s short shorts up his waist and pushes his cock in between his thighs. “Fuck,” Korai lets out a growl as he feels his boyfriend’s soft skin against his cock. “Why are you so easy today?”

Korai’s thrusts lack rhythm, he feels as if he’s in heaven as he’s satisfying some kind of fantasy, grabbing Sachiro’s lean waist hard. It feels like some kind of dream, and seeing Sachiro bent over with his legs pressed together, his ass hanging out of short shorts drives him crazy. Then it crosses Korai’s mind that this had to be some kind of trap. There’s no way that Sachiro, who made his life so difficult, would let Korai off so easily.

But Korai doesn’t lose. Especially against an opponent like this. “Hey,” he says, bending over Sachiro and whispering into his ear. “I want to fuck you already. I’m not done using you. You said I wouldn’t, right? Don’t think I forgot that.”

“You take things so literally, Korai-kun,” Sachiro says too innocently, taking too much pleasure in making Korai lose his mind with his body.

Refusing to let Sachiro get the edge on him, Korai wastes no time stripping off Sachiro’s bottoms only to run into yet another obstacle in his way. “What the hell,” Korai says, realizing that maybe, the whole situation was a trap in itself. “How long has this been inside of you?”

Korai didn’t even know his boyfriend owned a buttplug. He starts wondering if he’s even known Sachiro at all, who’s looking way too sweet and guiltless at his discovery. It’s so maddening that Korai’s thoughts only get more aggressive when he thinks of what he wants to do with the boy in front of him. “This is what you wanted the whole time, huh?” Korai says, his cock getting harder at the idea that Sachiro was trying to seduce him the whole time. He pulls out the buttplug slowly, enjoying Sachiro’s look of pleasure as it’s happening. “You’re such a…  _ slut. _ ”

The words come out of his mouth faster than he can think and Korai doesn’t know what has come over him but he’s suddenly shocked. The more shocking was Sachiro’s response. “Yeah,” he replies in a flirty voice. “I’m  _ your  _ slut.”

Since moving in together, they’ve fucked everywhere in the apartment. On the couch, pressed against the window, sometimes making it to the bed if they’re lucky, and usually it was loving and passionate and free. But there was no room for freedom today as Korai decides he’s had enough of the kitchen and moves them to the hallway, fingering his boyfriend’s ass as they’re making out. “Where’s that muscle mass you used to have,” Korai says, carrying all of Sachiro’s weight with ease. “You’re like a doll now.”

Korai pushes Sachiro up against the wall roughly, the full force of his arm coming down on Sachiro’s head. His breathing is ragged and he looks possessed as he’s admiring the view in front of him of Sachiro still wearing his jersey with no bottoms, looking helpless under his strength. “Korai-kun, are you going to be gentle with me?” Sachiro whimpers, but Korai knows he’s asking for the opposite. 

“Don’t call me Korai-kun right now,” Korai says, grabbing onto Sachiro’s delicate face and squeezing it. “It’s too familiar. Call me something else. Like Hoshiumi-senshu or something. You’re just a fan and you caught me at a bad time.”

“Okay,” Sachiro says with the most uncharacteristically sweet voice. Korai can’t help but feel as if he’s been lucky in love in every way to be able to sleep with such a pretty boy whenever he wants. “Hoshiumi- _ senshu _ , can you fuck me please?”

“It’s cute that you’re talking like you have a choice,” Korai grunts, ramming his cock into his boyfriend without a second thought, his mind overcome with lust. “Fuck.”

It’s like a spark runs down his body but he can’t help but shiver at how good it feels being inside of Sachiro. It’s so warm, wet, and tight almost to the point it hurts to move as his boyfriend’s muscles clench around him, but it feels like nothing else in the world. “Fuck,” Korai’s voice is almost a growl as he pushes himself in deeper. “You’re so fucking tight.”

Sachiro can’t stop himself from moaning as he feels Korai’s cock inside of him, pushing aside his insides and filling him up with its size. Korai pushes into him hard and deep, fucking him without a single care for anything else but pleasure. They’re both breathing and panting hard, Sachiro dirty talking under his breath to rile Korai up even more and fuel his fantasy, feeling his boyfriend’s hands grip his waist even tighter with every thrust. “H-harder,” Sachiro pants, knowing that it would drive Korai into a frenzy. 

They’ve already knocked some of the framed pictures on the wall but Korai could care less as he’s fucking Sachiro against the wall in such a compromising position. “You want it harder?” Korai says with a twinge of annoyance. “You’re not in any position to tell me what to do.”

He bites down on Sachiro’s neck as hard as he can as he thrusts his cock more aggressively into him, his hips pressing deeper. “Fucking you is such a good workout,” Korai says, pulling on Sachiro’s hair as he bites on his neck again. Listening to the sweet sound of Sachiro’s moans drives him crazy. “You know, your big brother lives next door. I could lose my job if he hears you.”

Sadistically, Korai grabs the shorts that have fallen to the side and gags Sachiro with them, stuffing them in his boyfriend’s mouth. “Go on, tell me you want me to fuck you,” Korai says with a look of fascination in his eyes as Sachiro’s pleading doe-like, brown eyes stared back at him. “You can’t. But I can tell you want me too so bad. You’re just a 190 centimeter  _ kid. _ ”

Exercising his power over the taller man, Korai knows he’s in control of the situation. He can choose when it ends as he changing his pace, fucking him slower as he feels Sachiro’s muscles contract as his lover is on the verge of an orgasm. They’re fucking so hard that each thrust comes with filthy noises as their bodies keep hitting each other. He’s at the peak of arousal, his face flushed as dripping with sweat as he’s fucking Sachiro as if there was nothing else in the world he could think of doing. He knows that he can deny his partner at any time, while indulging his own, his hips moving to the rhythm of Sachiro’s involuntary muffled cries of pain mixed with pleasure. 

“Cum for me,” Korai says, pulling the front of Sachiro’s bangs upwards to get his back to arch attractively. He’s almost gasping as he’s guiding Sachiro’s hips on his dick, their fucking even louder than before despite gagging his lover. “Fuck, you’re so hot when you look at me like that. All helpless. I’m getting close, too. Wait-”

He rips out Sachiro’s gag and stares down at him. “Wait, I want to hear your voice. Tell me you’re going to cum for me.”

Sachiro can barely talk as he’s barely able to stand up because he’s never felt so much pleasure in his life, with Korai’s cock still pulsing in his ass, filling him up. All he can think about is getting fucked by Korai and can’t find the words. “H-Hoshiumi,” he says disoriented, forgetting what he was supposed to say as his eyes were half-rolled back out of pleasure. “P-please.”

“God, you’re so beautiful like this. Getting fucked brainless on my cock,” Korai says, thrusting harder. “Fuck Sachiro. I had no idea you were so… filthy. It’s driving me crazy. I want to rip that jersey off you so bad, but first…”

Korai presses himself against Sachiro’s body, with one hand on his hips and another sliding down his fully erect cock. “You’re going to cum for me,” Korai says almost vindictively, his warm breath ragged against Sachiro’s ear. “You’re going to cum for me like a good boy. You’re all mine, and I have all the power over you and your body. Got it?”

Sachiro can’t even think of disagreeing as Korai jacks him off, his wet hand jacking off the top of his cock while he’s whispering things into his ear. Giving up his control and mind to someone else turned him on beyond belief as his hips moved to match the rhythm of Korai’s thrusts, so that each impact was deeper, harder. His entire body spasms as he’s starting to reach his climax, his eyes rolling back as Korai’s pinned him down, riding out his own orgasm. Sachiro calls out Korai’s name as his cock starts dripping with cum over his boyfriend’s hands, with Korai showing no signs of stopping even though Sachiro was at his climax.

Korai licks his hand. “You taste so sweet,” he says with a malevolent glint in his eyes. “But I’m not done yet.” His arm for support is the only thing keeping Sachiro from collapsing from the ground. “Do I have your permission to keep going?”

Sachiro nods, still breathless and in awe of Korai’s godlike stamina. He can’t help but marvel at how handsome Korai looks with his messy white hair, hungry luminous eyes, and cruel expression as he stared down at him. “Use me,” Sachiro says, almost curious at what Korai still has in mind. “I still want you.”

“I want to see all of you,” Korai puts his hands around Sachiro and pulls off his jersey, retrieving his prize. “How are you so beautiful after you’ve been fucked like that? It’s like you were made for me. You’re so cute.”

Fucking Sachiro from behind on the floor, feeling as if he is in a daze, Korai has never been inside anything tighter. Their last fuck is messy, rough, rhythmless and the friction is almost too much for either of them to bear, but Korai has never orgasmed so hard in his life. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he groans, pushing Sachiro away from him as he cums all over the towel he threw at Sachiro earlier, making a complete mess on it. “Fucking hell Sachiro. You’re too much for me sometimes.”

Sachiro gets up from the floor, his conscience coming back to him post-sex. He gives Korai a cute smirk before tossing the jersey to him. “I’ll wait for you in the bed Korai-kun,” Sachiro says nonchalantly, “I want to cuddle after all of that.”

Korai catches the jersey, relishing in his victory as he feels that he’s won over Sachiro. He starts thinking about a second round when he sniffs his jersey, realizing that it’s drenched in Sachiro’s sweat and smells like sex. Definitely not practice-appropriate. It hits him that the towel he came in was his one and only bathroom towel from home, and that he hadn’t won at all actually and Sachiro knew it.

Despite his best efforts, Korai was going to have to do another load of laundry before practice.

“Fuck tall people.”

**Author's Note:**

> everyone has been acting up since hoshiumi's stats came out so hiru took one for the team. u know that stamina pays off ahah. neyways ao3 didnt have a top hoshiumi fic. so heres the worlds first top hoshiumi fic bc hes sexc as hell.... leave a comment if u enjoyed it as a guest if you're too shy ;) 많이 고맙습니다!!


End file.
